My Mystery
by Watson Baker
Summary: A deep look into a mind... a hero's mind, and our mind... or my mind. Rated T because I am complicated sometimes : If you are looking for ridiculous adventure, you don't have to read this. If you seek knowledge, and an adventure, here it is. Enjoy!
1. Collections

I don't know why I wrote this. This is Danny... this is me... I don't know. But these are the points on why I admire him. I may make more to explain these things... but if it's too deep I'm sorry. There is a childlike me, a scholar me, and an adult me. This is scholar me... hi : )

If anyone objects to these words, please PM me. I am just voicing. If enough encouragments and reviews, I'll branch out. I doubt anyone will read this though. Everyone wants a good story... I have good stories though too : ) Ah well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>If you had a choice to die or not, what would you chose?<span> Of course you would choose to live… but then no one would die. Is it a curse? Is it a blessing? Man's greed is hard to interpret. That's what it hard to realize. We all try to interpret things. We try to picture sorrow or decode mysteries. Why can't anything stay a mystery? If someone solved it, then what would happen? Most likely we would misuse it. That's what I found when I died… but I didn't die. I thought I died. I woke up dead and went to sleep alive. That day haunts me for the rest of my life… or my afterlife… or my previous life. Nothing changed. I kept everything in the dark, lost in the memories of my peers. I was alone, and in a way banished. I had a loving family that was blind to the act I portrayed before me. It was worth it. I had my glory days… I had my horrible days. Life was always flashing before me… but I am dead so that's okay. I bleed, I cry, and I smile for the onlookers. I didn't want this. I never wanted this for me. If I had a choice, I would have chosen to die. Because in-between death is the worst place to be.

* * *

><p><span>Power<span> can be misused. Power can corrupt you to rise over your superiors. It can make you a monster. It can hold someone's heart on a string, or crush it before them. It can save lives, endanger them, or control them. Power can make one's life easier, or create difficulties for the future. If that power was the power to destroy cities, how would you use it? If you had the power to protect those you care about, would you choose them above others? It's a choice we all have to make. Some people choose to steal power from others. Some create power, and others are born with it. Some flaunt power, while others bury it deep in their hearts. Many people have power, but because they don't know how to use it, it gets locked up in their hearts and buried deep in doubt. Doubt is the ultimate suppressant for greatness. It hides the good in all, and leaks the darkness. If there was a choice to choose, I would choose to remove doubt. Because suppressed power is the most unpredictable.

* * *

><p><span>Emotions<span> are rampant in all people. Many people blame hormones. Some blame others. We all blame each other, but it is only ourselves. We try and mask them. We try and hide them. We make excuses to reveal them or portray them. Do we need permission to show our emotions? Does anger make you evil? Does happiness make you good? Does sadness make you depressed? Nothing is set in stone. A heart is a heart. With a heart, come the many emotions within it. Messages deceive you to think its okay to let your emotions out in a certain time. Emotions that are scattered among the shadows. Emotions sprinkled among your friends. It is easy to judge those with emotions that are uncontrolled or wanting to come out in the open. Because emotions can make you or destroy you.

* * *

><p><span>A kiss<span>… what is a kiss in life? It shows love… we all know that… but where will your heart lead you? We get attached. We experiment. We date and fall in love. We kiss and fall out of love. We explore and find our wants and desires. A kiss is described as a flavor. It is a sparkle, or a large explosion. It is floating or spinning. Falling or drowning. Empty or fulfilling. No kiss had been described as painful or hurt. Vengeful or impossible. It can be memorial, or lost in the void of your mind. It can be forbidden or public in the eyes of the world. If I had to choose a kiss, I would choose a forbidden one. Because a kiss is meant to be shared.

* * *

><p><span>Time<span> is eternal… or is it new? Time is the last thing in the world. It is not controlled. It is not determined. There are echoes. There are sayings. "It is only a matter of time." "Only time will tell." "What time is it?" "You're out of time." "Time's up." "Time out." "It's time to… go, sleep, play, leave, say goodbye." No one wants time to stop. Everyone wants time to stop at a moment in their life. If so, no one else would share a moment. Where would the purpose of time be? Time is meant to move, so we can move with it. Events shape the future, occur in the present, and are left in the future. We try to interpret time. We make illusions to say we can travel through time. We believe what time is. Time is impossible. It is simply impossible. No one, nothing, and I cannot fathom time. We cannot grasp it. It is smoke, made to never be grasped. It is slick, and slyer than a fox. Fiercer than a fire. Subtler than a silent night. It is the night, and the day that follows it. It is an event and a memory. It is a memory to be viewed and shared. Time is more than we can imagine, but if I were to choose my time, I would choose now. Not because "There is nowhere like the present… but… Because there is always a mystery to tomorrow to be made.

* * *

><p><em>I chose these things, not because I have a point of view, but…<em>

_Because I lived these things out to the fullest, and I have unlocked the answers to a mystery._

**_It is my mystery_**

* * *

><p>Questions? I hope nothing is wrong : ) This is Danny I promise.<p> 


	2. Survivor

Short Short... but things dont just come in a dream... well they do, but my time is short... sry. I just thought about someone similar to Danny, so here is her look on her situation that most people already know, but don't really know at the same time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Danielle Phantom<p>

Who am I to live?

It's almost as if I stole someone's life. I am not planned. I am not separate, even though I appear to be. I am a girl. Mirrored by someone close to be I was made. Not out of love, but out of greed, hate, and gluttony. I was a failure. I was a soldier. Those who are not made for their purpose seem to have a better use. I was a villain. I was a rebel. I became a runaway, a partner and a hero. I went through all these things. I had a name. I had no father or mother. A creator… maybe if there is one out there. I make my choices, but who's to say they aren't my own. I was an orphan, I am an adventurer. I am young but I am based off a teenager. Could I describe it as my past life? Was I ripped away from the one person who is me, who resembles me? I have dreams, wishes, hopes, emotions. What doesn't have that? Does a copy of someone have those emotions? Can they change? I was a puppet who cut her own strings. I am vengeful, I am caring, I can also be mischievous. He is not. He will never be as open and free as me. I have different joys. I have different pains. It's almost like family now. I have none, but I have everyone. What is a family to me? A bed, comfort, a smile and a stern tone. Were a little girl only wants love… but do I know love, or does he know love? The more I live, the more I live my life. A soul in a body… is that life? Actions and choices, does that classify you as alive? Breathing and eating, singing and playing. Making memories with everyone and everything. Even if I don't have a place in the world, from the day I was 'created,' I will live.

Because life is a gift, even if that gift seems impossible to live with.

* * *

><p>Next is Vlad Masters. I always think of Danielle as the strongest DP character out there... I hope that's true : ) Until I have time,<p>

Chow! : )


	3. Devotion

I chose to do different people in the DP crew. Some have a point of view. Others are related to real life. Most of them are short, and Danny's are long. I have written many, but I only have time to post little by little. Next after this is Jack Fenton. For those of you following this, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maddie Fenton : Devotion<p>

I am two simple things. I am a scientist, I am a mother. I am hardworking. As a scientist, I create, I reveal, I uncover… to put it simply, I discover the undiscovered. I am cautious, and I practice my mind. I hypothesize and theorize. It is an obsession, and a dram. Forever and a day I make each moment count. As a mother, I am gently, I am stern. I lecture and try to understand them. It is harder than any formula. It is not something to test. It is something to live, to care for. It is an undying live.

But what if that love was tested? If my child became something I feared. Something I despise. Something I dedicated my life to destroy? If he seemed bad, but claimed his innocence, would I believe him? Is he my flesh and blood? If my own child could rule over me, become more powerful than me. Would I hide with the tears of a broken spirit, or would I fight with the tears of a blind woman? I have rules that I dare not break. I have beliefs I pray stay the same. Nothing ever stays peaceful. No one ever stays the same. I can give support if I learn Acceptance. I can hold my child's hand and follow. Sadly, I am not just a mother. I am a believer of truths and possibilities. I will always doubt myself.

Because my devotions go hand in hand, but they deny me a simple life.

* * *

><p>Most will be short again so sorry. I'll try to make them longer if possible. For those of you who have a character they want me to focus on next, PM me : ) I would love to take requests as well. If you have knowledge (Hint hint... Jazz) Then feel free to PM me too. I am currently working on my story Visible Link (M) and my friend Runecat311 is helping me with Timeline Difference: The Hidden Secret (M). It is a blend of hers and my writing style, but mostly hers : ) Those of you who are younger... I think Danny All Tangled would be better ; ) Until then,<p>

Chow : )


	4. A Great Fool

You got to love him! He was the most difficult to write about so far... even though it's tough, I think I hit the right spots : ) If not... I learned something! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jack Fenton : Foolishness<p>

There is nothing like it. I yell and announce. It is my character. Life is bright and grand. It is hard to describe parts of me when so many more things interest me. I am as open as a children's book. The dark and depressed run in fear. I hold a lantern high above me. I declare my name, even though I slowly realize no one cares. I am easily disappointed, but I am also easily overjoyed. Success brings out my light. Failures make me want to make it brighter. I am a dreamer. If only dreamers weren't viewed as crazy, undesired and unwanted. Time and time again it has been proven that those who dream have the ability to create and envision. I am an inventor who openly accepts truth. It is a flaw, and it is a blessing. I love easily, but I am also fooled. I am branded as a fool. Do I dare listen? If I accept it, my light may extinguish. To believe a faulty truth could mean my ultimate downfall. With no light, my life would blink dimly in the darkness I was never born with.

I come to a realization. I have support. I have family, companions, and friends. No matter how small the support may be.

Because with that support I never give up my light.

* * *

><p>Tearfull... awe... Next up is Sam Manson... I will do here later... I think this a good one to read if your feeling down about yourself : ) Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	5. A Dot on White Paper

Just a quick note, PV will mean point of view for the reflections that are more for the character than others. I think it's best to say that I'm not attacking individuals. KK? Anyone out there? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam Manson<p>

Individuality is a choice. It is who you are and what you are. It separates us from others, and brings us together. It is like a chapter is a novel. Nothing stays the same. It progresses and changes. I am independent. I am a protester. It be myself I fight. To gain my rights I rebel. I throw up iron bars with multiple locks. I brandish my safety and fake cooperation. I mask myself with fake understanding. I have respect, but it is deserved. Who am I to judge others? They all have their licks. They all have different things hidden behind their iron barred doors. Who am I to try and invade? It is their individuality that separates me. I chose the dark, others choose the light. They choose to be open or secluded, loud or quiet. Part of the in crowd or out. The best and the worst. Some are neutral, but they are all different. It is you, and it is me. It is an identity. Identities can classify us. Can people truly change you? There is influence. They can try, but it is your decision to choose to change. Can you give up your individuality? If someone believes that, they can be known as a blank page. That isn't humanity. We have free minds and a free will. Our minds are never unrestrained. Never to be chained like dogs for long, for it is always broken. There are masters, but only if you submit. There are parents, for they guild you, and try to mold you with their ideas. YOU may choose to do so. But I have resolution. I choose to stay as myself.

Because no life has ever been lived the same.

* * *

><p>Now there are only ending comments from hear on out! Just a note, I have almost finished this all... but I have no feed back so I'm getting a tad discouraged... Am I getting everything wrong? That's the tricky part about personal point of views and other things related... oh well. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	6. Chess

Just to say this due to some comments. I am not actually seeking reviews on how good they are. I am just wondering if it goes unnoticed. I don't care what others really think. In response to (Brutal Honesty), I know these are my thoughts and possibly the thoughts of others. I do have other stories, and I enjoy writing them. These writings are self realizations. It needs no plot and dialogue, for they speak and act all they've been through. You can picture every moment that relates to these characters along with your own. It's more like picturing it in your mind. With Danielle, you can see all her hardships in the words I put. With Danny, you revisit his most interesting moments. Then you look at your own and discover it for yourself. I'm sorry if that's not what people want out there, but I'm putting this down.

It's my voice, and the voices of others.

Just saying… reviews are just a way of feedback, so if you don't have anything to say that's nice and you just want to flame, pm me with the problem please…

For those of you out there, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters: PV<p>

Lonely. That is how some people see me. Long ago, I might have believed them. Now I only half agree. I view my past. I loved, I hated, I hoped. A moment passes, and it evolves into loathing, despising, and scheming. My mind is as sharp as the blade that pierced my heart. My power as ripe as a preserved flower. Everything in life becomes a game, and a choice. To win, to lose, to gain, to grasp. So many choices and outcomes, so little time. Things to possess and control, but they are uncontrollable. Is it all an illusion? Who am I in this game played before me? Am I a conquer? I am a planner, and a trickster. I am in no way good. Good is who I face. Justice thwarts my plans. Bravery mirrors me with determined fueled eyes, and it tears me apart. While it prevails, I sit in silence. Calculating my moves. Deducing my opponent's advances. I filch ideas and mold them. I bend many to my will. My will is tainted, as well as my goals. What happened to love? It morphed into obsession, empty of any more true thought. What happened to my hope? It is all results with no questions and only answers. I develop others, but I will never develop myself. I am frozen in a hollow, damp prison. The things that make up me are locked with a poison key. Forever doomed, for that key cannot be touched. Did I choose to poison it? Wouldn't I want to escape? Probably not.

Because I am under the illusion that _everything_ is set in stone.

* * *

><p>There you have Vlad Masters. I will do Desiree next. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	7. Eternity

This is a PV... and I know she is shorter than most, but the next one will be long and a little head hurting. Enjoy a migraine free head while it lasts!

* * *

><p>Desiree<p>

Wishful. My life was unimportant. I was a lost cause in a sea of chaos. I vowed to haunt my life and the lives of others. I had two doors. White for peace and green for lingering and longing for eternity. Eternity never crossed my mind. I am a drifter. My power comes from the greed of man. It is a power less desired by me, but silver and gold for those who have not tasted my eternity. I am giving, but it is merely a hoax. To those before me I am an angel. To those who know me I am a beautiful demon. I hide my eyes and cast my spell. I am envy. We want, we wish, we desire. I am cursed to house inside my identity the word desire. It is a penny; it is words on a paper. It is a shooting star, the path of the sun or the traditions form history. A wish in the form of all things good. A falsified light made to lure in the lost, only to drive them deeper into their faulty. It is my job. It is my eternity. Forever I… I never will make… I may be hoping for… a wish to be disposed to me.

Because I have lost myself to become my obsession through my own choices.

* * *

><p>Next on the list is Jazz Fenton. After that I'll put Tucker Foley, Paulina then Mr. Lancer. I'll get rid of the humans before focusing on the ghosts. My ultimate favorite is the box ghost! He was fun! If so I would love for people to guess what the Box Gost talks about in his paragraph. My friend read it and thought he was talking about boxes... lolz! If anyone wants me to put Box Ghost before humans, just ask. For now I work on us lost souls : ) Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	8. Answers

Again, I feel like I haven't posted enough... man my head hurts... Things are hard for me, so it's nice to kick back and read some of the things we all sometimes overlook... like what to eat for dinner : ) Enjoy!

PS: Its a PV and relating message... so I think it's safe to say that we could all think like her at some point in time : )

PSS: From a helpful suggestion. Like this one, I'll break up the paragraphs for easier reading. It will be a mass edit, but I'll inform when that happens.

* * *

><p>Jazz Fenton<p>

Knowledge. It is life.

It is what we know and what some strive to obtain the greater measures. It is an adventure.

I am a seeker. We are all seekers of knowledge and truth. We research and uncover. We excavate and restore, viewing secrets in all forms.

I am the book constantly being filled. A quill and a pen, a keyboard and a notebook. If it is confusing it is complicated.

What human being doesn't want to explore their own world? I am curious and diligent. I have responsibilities.

I am also a sister. I am nosy for I want to know the facts of my life as well as others. I am understanding what all I know gets tossed into a pile; I must fish out my ideas to be organized.

Do you have to constantly place your facts from right or wrong? Possibilities keep my mind turning. What is known can be discovered. What is unknown might be uncovered.

We change and evolve. We learn more each day. We are limited but we strive for more than we can handle.

What if knowledge is a distraction? To consume your life in a secret isolation?

The knowledge of disease, of a lost life, of an impending doom. The knowledge to save a life or destroy it. The knowledge to teach others, or lie and gain for yourself.

Knowledge meant to be harbored as a secret. That could rot inside and slowly dissolve you like acid, eating away till nothing remains.

Some try to abandon that knowledge, to forget. But is anything really ever forgotten.

Some try to escape. Even if you come to realization, it is too late. To prevent that untimely future, I just to balance my knowledge in my life.

_Because the journey for knowledge could become a burden or a blessing to anyone's life._

* * *

><p>End... Next is Skulker, but it is totally a personal viewPV so no one should be messaging me asking if they hunt or if they are like him... actually I've met someone like him, but I wont say who. Until next time...

Chow! : )


	9. The Hunt

It is short... "whistle while feeding my bunnies..." Feeds my crossbreed... I am working on that slowly... no progress... so here is Skulker! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Skulker: PV<p>

_Predator. It is my title, and my way of life._

I possess the best of everything. Weapons and armor. Prizes and trophies.

It is pride but I accept it as my way of life. It is my code to pursue the weak for their goods. I am a robber. I steal life and pride.

Mine is superior, and all others that are weaker are game. Game is made to be hunted. The thrill of a capture excites me. To me all this is good. To many, my good is their despair.

What if one day the tables turned? A cloud descends above me. A laugh echoes through my soul. My soul shakes with fear, but I show no fear. I am stubborn. I stand my ground to face it, but there is no hope.

I would become the cursed word. For those who I hunt will laugh and scorn. To dig out my undesired secrets, to abuse and torture me. Revelations and mockery. No more would I be at the top of society.

The fearful become feared. The lame gain unnatural strength. My world shakes and flips around.

To keep my place, I put on a show. I gain and upgrade, to hold my title strong.

_Because dedication seems to determine my place in an ever changing world._

* * *

><p>I feel like another short. Here is a look on the teacher side... Mr. Lancer! After him, I think the last one I will do for tonight will be Cujo... because I want to save all the good ones for last XD Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	10. Fruit

Teachers, be amazed. Students, groan into your phones. I am tired... but I am too alert for my own good... hey, I should add this to the mystery person (Last Chapter)! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>William Lancer: Slight PV<strong>

I have something I live for.

It is something I wake up every morning for. It is good and bad at the same time.

I am a teacher. I am a learner. I know more and I wish to share it, so have students.

Students are equivalent to children. Some strive to know more. Others waste their days on petty things. Some rarely care about their future, or stress about the future to come.

We all want a choice, but I do the choosing when I want my pay. I am a supporter.

I am a dictator. I am an enemy and an ally. Never a hero would sit behind the law. I am a hero bound by the law.

I'm an onlooker. I am silent, or I am loud. All I offer is a hand.

Never may I look t a broken rule as a passable situation. I am lenient. I am harsh. It's all how you see me. It's all how I see you.

It's not a forceful act, my job or a sense of duty. I am merely concerned.

_Because I am committed to distribute knowledge for the future generation._

* * *

><p>I really think that when I break it up... it seems much smaller than I realize... Ah well. The words are the quality, not the numbers : ) Coming up will be Cujo... I did some research. Cujo is another word for devil dog, and Danny only says it once in the whole episode of <span>Shades of Grey<span>, then he never says it again, which means he didn't really name him... that confused me greatly... I guess people liked him a lot. To honor that, I will recognize him as a definite character in DP. Well, I think his mind is interesting, if not expected of a dog. Until then,

Chow! : )


	11. Look Good, Feel Okay

This isn't really in her voice, but I think I have some parts of her that I might have caught… maybe this is her in an alternate universe were she actually thinks more about herself than others lolz : ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Paulina: Sort of<strong>

I am popular. I could say I'm superficial.

I date, I relate. I appear and the room is alive with gossip about me. Some want me, and few hate me.

I am perfect. I keep my appearance as flawless as possible. I believe I can be perfect… what is perfection? What is a flaw? There are perfect flaws.

I spread lies, and I spread truth using my mouth and my eyes. I know my place, and they know theirs.

I am judgmental. I can see their mistakes. I pick out their abnormalities. What about mine? If others point them out, I do not listen to them. No one wants a ruined day. Who wants to hear their own faults from others? They could be true, and they could be false, but the overall goal it to hurt my pride.

Am I a jerk? Am I stuck up? Am I blind to the suffering of others below me?

I think I am a leader. I enforce the minds of others. It is like a chain. It is cast as a way of life.

Who agrees with me? Is it like this in the real world? I choose to be popular now.

_Because who knows were I'll be in the future and what choices I make for_ myself.

* * *

><p>Paulina is probably not sounding very Paulinaish… maybe I should do something like this that involves the actual character thoughts, but not as deep as this… but people have done that before… I'll think about it later. Next is Cujo now... I know I was going to do Cujo first... but I got side tracked lolz. Cujo is following this one right away! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	12. Fleas

Here is Cujo... this is a dog, but lets just say I'm giving him a serious and well rounded point of view... If this was really Cujo speaking, it would be like... 'Run! Yay master is calling to me! No one touches master! Grrrr!' or something along those lines... lolz Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Cujo: Human Voice<strong>

Loyalty can be confusing.

I play, I laugh. I am free like the birds above me. My life has a simple pattern.

Can I realize that for myself? Would I be punished? I think freely, but am I allowed to? If someone helps me, I want to repay him or her. I am helpful when I want to help.

I had a duty in the past, but I was relieved. Does that mean I'm done, broken, or forgotten?

I find someone who appreciates me after years of loneliness. I respect them. I follow them. I bring joy with me, along with mischief and problems. I could be obnoxious.

I can be a partner. I can make your life horrible or I can support you all the way. I give my all, and stand beside you. What is given I always try to return when I receive. When I give, I don't hide anything from you, or I wouldn't be a loyal partner.

I bare my teeth to show I will defend. I throw myself in front of you to protect you from any harm. I walk beside you to know that you are not alone.

If I am abused, I will runaway. If I am neglected, I will not give up. It is a master's choice to treat me as they choose, but I will never be… a slave, lackey, lower class, abomination, nuisance, freak, or servant.

I am a partner and a friend, for those titles reveal true loyalty. You are a friend, master, partner, lord, boss, higher up, king, superior, parent, and overall you will be precious to me.

I chose to stand beside that person.

Because it will always be my choice to be loyal, and I will never give up my freedom and joy, only share it.

* * *

><p>Ruff ruff! Cujo is done! I am not sure what topics and people I can do... I think I can do a few more ghosts. They wont come up for a while, but everything will come first, and the mystery character will appear last. I think I should add Frostbite, Fright Knight, Dark Dan, Tucker, maybe Ember and Walker, and the Lunch Lady. I think I should do these guys in order for now... Danny human side... again..., Valerie, Danny again, box ghost, then clockwork. I have not finished the overall mystery character, but I'm working on that one slowly. I want to give that one my all! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	13. Clueless One Danny

This one has the most questions... I think this can be a confusing part to Danny's life, so I throw this out for others to chew on : ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: PV<strong>

Cluelessness… does that mean I don't know something?

Is it an inside joke? It's a question? I am wondering and waiting.

It is as black as an oil spill, with swirling colors hidden in the sticky liquid. It is hard to find, but it is there when the sun hits it. You can only find the answer when someone hits the answer exactly.

It is salt in a pitcher of water. You pour the crystals in and hope people notice, but they only know when it is salty when they taste it. People drop you hints to try and make you notice, but it is only revealed when true actions and words are used.

Am I clueless. Do I miss the hints? Am I blind to the signs placed in plain view? Maybe they aren't clear enough. It could be that person's fault. It could be mine.

There are inklings and there are chances. I could know what it is, but not truly know as well. Is that the answer?

Maybe I am lost or confused. "To be left in the dark." So to others, it is plain as day? It isn't a secret, for it is portrayed openly. So why can't I know?

Why can't you just tell me? Are others going behind my back to make fun of me? Is it a game? Are you afraid or shy? Do you think I already know? Why do you put me in a state of uneasiness?

I am restless. I can only be patient for so long. But I wouldn't know, would I?

Because you clearly call me the clueless one if I am the only one blind to your actions and feelings.

* * *

><p>Poor Danny... We are all clueless at one point in our lives right? I remember when I was clueless when someone was hitting on me for a whole year... I found out the next year when he told me outright... I felt a little shocked, stupid, and a little annoyed as well. I guess courage is hard to find these days... when it comes to love I mean. It all comes back to doubt! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	14. Punch Me, Kick You, Think Later

Last one for tonight! I think this follows Valerie more than her thinking... its almost like it follows her past and future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie: Revenge<strong>

There is nowhere to run or hide. There is no way to deny myself.

I hold the eyes of the hawk. I have my peace. I had my light. I had my recognition and simple life to live with others.

One day, a different life explodes into mine. I am destroyed beyond repair. I patch up, I give up, and I lose hope. I am stripped of my former glory. I am humiliated. I watch the eyes that glow in the corners of my mind.

I search for a light. I search for a tool. One day I find a box. It is small, and it is tempting. I am as desperate as a starving wolf left to scavenge for remains. I pull out the contents and a grin explodes in my face. Who ever fed me and returned to me some of my life, I thank that person with obedience and compliance.

I have a gift. It's a new ability. It is a choice. To choose it may mean success. I can avoid my sorrow. I can destroy my pain. I can settle a score is I wish. It is an attack. It is advancement. I quickly prevail as I learn and take action.

It is done. Now I look and view what has been done. I am a descendent of man I remind myself. I make mistakes, but there is no blame towards the other party anymore.

There is hurt from my justice. There is more pain from my actions. Is that what I want? Maybe I want more pain to forget my own. Maybe in my mind, what I did was right. Is it a bad action to gain revenge? Will everything be solved?

There is no resolve for if that person has no understanding, they are merciless. I have planted the seed. I have turned my head away. People can always turn a blind eye to many things. They don't want a problem to become theirs.

I am lucky to have someone who never gives up and lashes back, but the feud rages on from my own failure to keep an open mind. And so it continues until someone stronger intervenes.

Because many are blind to there own reasons and faults as well as others.

* * *

><p>I wouldn't want to be her right now... man if my life was like hers, I would be bawling my eyes out! Danny is up next again... but I'll take a break and post him tomorrow. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	15. Too Much Work

This isn't a PV, but it does touch base on a few points of the character as well as ourselves. This is what only some have time for : ) We are busy people you and I. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: Related Somewhat<strong>

There is very little of it, but it is everywhere.

It is a break, and it is a pause. It is the absence of noise. A calm before a storm.

There is a small stream traveling a carved path. There is a mist thrown upon smooth stones. It is grass rustling in the breeze.

No work is there to be accomplished. No lives to save. No lives to mourn. It is the absence of many things.

There is a whistle across a canyon. There is a break from studying and planning. There is a gap.

It is the will to be slow, the patience and diligence, and a desire to be still. A fence painted white. A ray of gently light. A luscious tree colored with fall. The warmth a setting can give.

There is company with laughter and play. It can be words or small actions. You can close your eyes or lazily gaze around you. There is no fear of worry. It is close to happiness.

It is serenity. A pass time that gives a small sense of security. It is a refresher. A light shower in the sunshine. The moonlights gentle glow. An echo of a song. A sigh from relief. A comical joke, and a fluid motion. A dance interpreting all things: birds in flight, leaves traveling the wind, pollen sailing the meadows, and flowers tangled in a slow but violent swaying motion.

It can reflect a gentle smile. It can be heaven, a safe haven or a blanket of white be it snow or a cloud.

People wish for it. Many need it. It can become a necessity. It is a key to unlock stress. It is a time to forget troubles. Never meant to be misused. Never meant to be misinterpreted. Anyone, any age, any reason needed. It is always present and can never be lost.

_ Because in the flow of time, there will always be peace that we strive to obtain._

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you liked it. It was a little more visual than thinking, but I hope those who read this can expand as wide as I did when I wrote it. Clockwork will come up next. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	16. Watching

This is Clockworks part. I go off in different directions. Sure he is the master of time, but I think watching time and dealing with stuff like Danny and knowing about all things would make him think something like this sometimes. It's a wider subject that time, but it has time with it. It's almost like he ponders the things he see's and has to do. I'm sorry for the apple analogy. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment! But it worked somewhat : )

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Clockwork<strong>

There is good. There is evil. 

Most commonly know it is light and dark. Black and white. Sun with the day, moon with night. Life and death, up and down. Sweet or sour.

Some people mix that analogy. To die is to live, or to live is to die. Sweet and sour combined. Black and white to mix and create grey. Evil is secretly good, and good is a mask for evil. The light shines in the darkness. The darkness creeps up in the light.

All have their views and points. It is a belief and a fact. It is a widely distributed topic. It makes movies, inspires artists, drives scholars, and interests scientists. It confuses you, and it is the simplest comparison to be known.

There are angels, there are demons. It is right or wrong. One can move, mold, and change into the other, and they can always be and never should be together. It is described as a balance. A ying and yang. A yes and a no. They are opposite, but they are the same in many ways.

Did it exist before time? Why does it exist in time? Does it also exist in space, where there is nothing, but in the nothing were something was created?

There is a creator and a destroyer. Does it shape a soul? A soul… may it choose one or the other.

It is a mirror that has no reflection. There is no way to reveal its truth. A truth or a lie. It is free will. It is one's own mind. What is easier? It is easy for good, but it is the hardest to achieve. It is easy to be bad, but with bad, hardships will follow.

It is a journey. It is self-awareness. Is there neutrality? Is there a middle? Can you teeter either way? It is a fine line, it is a separation. The worst choice is a temptation, which good will never have.

A poison apple and a clean polished one. Which is the good apple and which is the bad? Can you be completely sure? A good apple is sweet and tempting; alluring. The other apple emits death on the surface. Couldn't the poison be washed off to make it a good apple? Does the good apple have a poison core? Can you stop and think about it in greater depth before you take a bite? Before it becomes too late? Usually not.

Because what is revealed as good and presents itself as bad is only a never-ending test.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this one... I hurt my head in the process XD ah well. I will do Box Ghost next, but maybe after I take a break... Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	17. It's My Box

This isn't his point of view, but it relates to him, so it is mainly based off him : ) I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Box Ghost<strong>

I have something I am devoted to.

I have an impulse to peruse it. It fills my mind and captures my heart.

It is an object. It is a living being. It has shape, or no form. It is an emotion or a longing.

It goes hand in hand with desire. It can define you or trap you. You may wish it, but never will it be yours. It is envy and greed combined. It is possession, ownership, and a claim. A label on a tag. A patent for a product. Either your or other's possessions.

It is consuming. It is drowning. It is a veil above one's head. It is as sweet and powerful as nectar or as dull as a rough block of stone. Sometimes to that person, that stone would appear as a polished diamond. It is easy for it to become an illusion.

It may come to define you. Absolutely control you. It can give or take away power.

It is what people deny and claim they have at the same time.

It is a distraction, but it is easier to focus on than anything else.

It is joy. It is interesting. Many want an innocent guilt. It is close to devotion, and borderlines love. It can be anything, existing or an idea.

What is my "it?"

It is not a sin, it is not wrong, but it is close to all things.

_It is my_ **obsession**.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I have found myself to reflect more on this the longer I read it... like I'm watching myself... too deep! I am nearing the end of this journey... Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	18. Music Hearts

Surprise! I'm going to continue a little more! I'm adding these in after so long! These continuing ones may not be too long, but at least it gets some words out there that should be said. Enjoy this, for I have completely forgotten about Ember, Frostbite, Technus, Ghost Writer, Dan Phantom, Dora, Pariah Dark, Fright Knight, Nocturne, Poindexter, Amorpho, Klemper, Lunch Lady, Wolf, Tucker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Spectra and Bertrand, and Pandora. I will be writing bunches! I don't feel like I should end this yet, so for my old readers and those who are trying to read these, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Ember McClain Dedication: Music<em>

Music is like a door.

The flow of the notes that soar like the birds and entwines like vines. If the river had a song, the drops made by misty leaves would have a tune.

A beat and a rhythm.

The lyrics that come from the heart and reach other hearts. A message and meaning. A cry from the depths of the mind, translated into the steady music.

It is expressed as lost love, gained love, longing for love, acknowledging love.

It portrays the cracks of the dark, and it joins them together with silver light.

From the meaningless title to the poetry of a rhyme. A story from ones eyes. A tale in many.

The recognition of a voice, to the concentration needed for the amazing feat that is a song.

Feeling the beat and interpreting the words; that pattern has lived on.

Because in all the harmony and in any melody, we delve deep for an understanding.

* * *

><p>I feel refreshed... next will be Technus. Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )

PS: I am still working on my other challenge!


	19. Mystery of the Knight

This is close to the end... and the end will wrap everything up for those who follow : ) Enjoy all you scholars XD

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's Phantom's Dark and Light<strong>

Dark: Fear

I watch and wait. Eyes dart back and forth. Cold sweat falls around me. It is described as hidden in people's hearts. It is the key to control. It is a means of making one obey. It is a threat and a warning. Some set examples, while others make empty promises.

It can drive you mad. The thought of losing a life or hurting another. Freedom stripped away till you lay bare. Always darting back and forth. Always secrets. It is guilt. There are those who cower, those that flinch. Those who waver and those who search for an absolution.

It can harm you and brand you. If possible it can consume you. It affects your choices and shapes you mood. The animals hide from sight. A cry reverberates through an empty area, wishing to be heard.

It haunts your dreams in the form of a nightmare. It is where you cannot find it. All have the choice to face it. A strong will meets it head on. It is fear. Fear is the powerful adversary. All who are afraid of fear, they see it as a weakness. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself."

If that is true, do you try to get rid of fear? I would choose to keep my fears.

_Because fear can also shape a stronger me, if I choose to face it._

XXX

Light: Bravery

I am pulled out of my shell. I stand strong and free. A lion or tiger. I am the sword pulled from its sheath. I am the shield that never bends.

A silent protector. A shining star. I am where no one can search me. Who am I to desire my place? To step in front for those who cannot.

Limitations that suppress. Fears that capture others. A dark knight that glows a subtle white. Those who choose this path harbor responsibility. A commitment and a job. A duty and a promise.

It is a heavy back pack filled with instruments for the tasks at hand. Is it a burden? What would you put on your back if you knew what you needed to save others and yourself?

I wear uniform or simple garments. I am a defender. I protect those I love when things get tough.

It is fueled my love, and it is more powerful than my enemies. It is not always to put your life on the line, for there are simple acts of bravery to be made every day. There can be pride involved, for I strive for the appreciation from my viewers.

Efforts should be made selflessly, as a gift. Choices should be made to benefit everyone, even if they harm you. We all have bravery inside us, but cowardice overrides that will to step up and face what would come. Fear that is the second ultimate suppressant, with the first being doubt.

To not follow others, but to shine with those who don't' hold back. It is a challenge, but I choose to take it.

Because everyone has that chance to save another.

* * *

><p>We all have a bit of both worlds in ourselves, but our hearts are complicated... almost like a puzzle that we put together the more we learn. Until the end,<p>

Chow! : )


	20. SOUL

Hello all you scholars... this is the end... and I have visited the past of all the works I wrote... I think it is time to wrap the mystery up. I thank you all who followed. Critisizm is welcome in the review section : ) Enjoy the end...

Many Thanks to: kitty13492, sapphireswimming, and richandmidnight for following everything : ) "Hugs all of you!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Calling of a Soul<strong>

Because we are a soul, we hold our choices that create us. We all have questions on the subject of life. "Are we really alive? Can we create life? Who am I? Can we truly ask ourselves this? Our experiences help us discover this, and we have different reasons and examples to describe who we are. I am me…

_Because fear can also shape us to become stronger, if we choose to face it…_

_Because we all have a chance to save another…_

_Because that which is revealed as good and presents itself as bad is a never-ending test…_

_Because in the flow of time, there will always be peace that we strive to obtain…_

_Because we're usually blind to our own reasons and faults…_

_Because we have the ability to be called the clueless one…_

_Because we all have the choice to be loyal, and to never give up our freedom and joy…_

_Because we don't know where we will be in the future and what choices we will make…_

_Because we are committed to share our knowledge with others at any point in time…_

_Because hard work seems to determine our place…_

_Because the journey for knowledge could become a burden or a blessing our lives…_

_Because some lose themselves to become their obsession through their own choices…_

_Because we all have obsessions…_

_Because some are under the illusion that __everything__ is set in stone…_

_Because no life has ever been lived the same…_

_Because with the support of love from our friends, loved ones and family, we never give up our light…_

_Because some people have devotions that deny them a simple life…_

_Because life is a gift, even if we believe that gift seems impossible to live with…_

_Because our emotions can make us or destroy us…_

_Because we believe a kiss is meant to be shared…_

_Because there is always a mystery for tomorrow to be made…_

_Because suppressed power is the most unpredictable…_

_Because we fear, anticipate, and wonder about death…_

… we can say these things and keep them close to us through time, and eternity.

**(Danny: I am me. I am not detached, I am not separate. To know this means I am alive. And even if I am dead, I am still alive. I may hold Phantom in my name, and split my life, but that is not a separate me. I was, I am, and I always will be Danny Fenton)**

All these things show us our life, what life is, and how we choose to live. It is an opinion, We cannot question our existence, and we will never know what we are for, and why we have come to be. But I say these things: not because my small voice resounds in a sea of different point-of-views, not because I have a point of view… but…

Because we live all these things out to the fullest, and I hope to one day, like all others who try, unlock the answer to a mystery. We will always learn these things for…

_It is our mystery_

_It is my__ mystery_

* * *

><p>This is the end of the beginning : ) I hope this was thought provoking and intresting : ) I threw the Danny part in because many people depict him as seperate... and forget that it is one person... that Phantom is a fake name... it is not him... for we will always be ourselves : ) Like I may be Watson Baker now, but in truth, I'm a simple teenage girl with words to share. It is me... everything about me is me XD Sigh... I will miss these works, but it will officially be the first real completed work I've ever accomplished on FanFiction XD Horray! Well, Thanks once again! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


End file.
